Secret Confessions
by InvalidTaste
Summary: Hinagiku finally confesses to Hayate, what will happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU. Hata Kenjirou does. It's a nice manga, GO READ IT!

Chapter 1

Katsura Hinagiku breathed in a sigh as she sat on the park bench. She had left the house for an early morning stroll after she'd woken up at 4:00 AM, and felt energetic. Everyone at home was probably still asleep, just as she had found them when she had woken up. Her stay at Nagi's was due in a month and she still hadn't confessed to Hayate. 'Hayate...' she thought as she got up and jogged back home.

She could smell breakfast as she entered the house. She made her way into the kitchen and found Hayate, back turned towards her, busying himself with breakfast and a bento box. "Who's that bento box for, Hayate-kun?" she asked suddenly, startling him. He turned around slowly and gave her a smile. "Hinagiku-san! You're up early!" he said. "So who's it for?" Hinagiku asked. "For Luca-san. Since I'm Luca-san's health manager, I have to make sure she has proper and balanced meals everyday." Hayate explained. "Really." she mumbled. "Really! Please don't get the wrong idea, Hinagiku-san!" he said nervously. Hinagiku felt jealous at the thought of Hayate making bento boxes for Luca. And it was very likely for Hayate to like someone as cute and idolistic as Luca. "You're breakfast is ready, too, Hinagiku-san." Hayate said, interrupting her thoughts. "Thank you, Hayate-kun. But I'm not hungry." she said, staring at the food infront of her. "But you have to eat! As the student council president, you must have a lot of work, and most of the time, not have enough breaks to eat. And breakfast, is the most important meal of the day!" Hayate started. Hinagiku stood up and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Hayate-kun. I will eat proper meals later. But just not breakfast. I have to go to school now." she said, giving him a smile. "But Hinagiku-san! Hinagiku-san!" Hayate called out as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oii! Why are you calling for Hinagiku, Hayate?" Nagi asked, looking very annoyed(and sleepy), as she entered the kitchen. "Ojou-sama! You're up early!" Hayate said, surprised. "What are you talking about! I can wake up whenever I want. Waking up at this time is an easy feat for Sanzenin Nagi!" she said. "Nagi asked me to wake her up so she can write her manga. She was pretty determined to do it last night." Maria said as she came into the kitchen after Nagi. "Ah, ojou-sama is getting serious now." Hayate said, smiling. "Nonsense! Hayate, I've always been serious! I'm just a little bit more serious now!" Nagi said angrily as she walked back into her room, with Maria behind her calling for her. Hayate rushed out and caught Hinagiku just as she was leaving. "Hinagiku-san! Could you please take this bento box to Luca-san? Ojou-sama is up so i have to attend to her." Hayate said as he held a plastic bag with a bento box infront of her. Hinagiku stared at the bento box for a moment, then smiled at Hayate and took the box from his hand. "Thank you, Hinagiku-san! However can I repay you for-" "Hayate-kun. Go and do your best to make Nagi-chan come to school. There is no need for repaying me just for this simple favour. I'll be going now, bye." Hinagiku interrupted as she walked out. "Bye, Hinagiku-san!" she heard Hayate before she rounded a corner.

Hinagiku pressed Luca's apartment doorbell and waited. After a few moments, Luca opened the door, with a surprised face. "Uh, Hina-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked, her face a question mark. "Hi, Luca-chan. I'm helping Hayate-kun deliver this bento box to you since he's busy. Here you go." Hinagiku said as she gave it to Luca. "Oh, thank you. Do you want to come in?" Luca asked. "No thanks, I don't want to intrude, and anyway I have school to go to." Hinagiku said. "Come on, I'm lonely here. And.. school doesn't start this early." Luca said. Hinagiku looked at her watch. She still had a few hours till school started. "Well I guess I could stay for a while." she said and went in. "Great! So, have you had your breakfast?" Luca asked as she set her bento on a table and sat down. "No, not yet." Hinagiku said. Luca patted the space beside her, and Hinagiku sat down. "Why not? Doesn't Hayate cook for you?" Luca said. Hinagiku blushed. "O-of course he does! I just didn't feel hungry." she said and Luca shoved a spoonful of rice into Hinagiku's mouth. "Wh-What are you doing?" Hinagiku asked after quickly finishing the spoonful. "You said you didn't feel hungry. So that means you're hungry now, aren't you?" Luca asked. "Well maybe just a little bit.." Hinagiku said softly. "Hina-chan, can I ask you something?" Luca asked. "Sure, ask anything." Hinagiku said. "Is Hayate-kun.. you're boyfriend?" Luca asked. Hinagiku blushed and stared at the ground. "Wh-wha-what kind of question is that!" Hinagiku said, still looking down and blushing like mad. "I was just wondering. You two were together the other time and you live together. You seem like a couple." Luca said. "We're just friends! That's all! And there are other people in the house too!" Hinagiku said, flustered. "Oh. Okay." Luca said quietly. "Well I have to go now, Luca-chan. It was nice talking to you." Hinagiku said, getting up. "Yeah! I have to get going soon too." Luca said, letting her out the door. "Bye, Luca-chan." Hinagiku said as she bowed. "Okay, bye, Hina-chan." Luca said as she waved her goodbye.

"Hiiina-chan!" Izumi called as she entered the student council room. "Aren't you supposed to be in class? What are you doing here?" Hinagiku asked and stood up. "Heheheh- Hina-chan, I was wondering if you know where Hayata-kun is?" Izumi asked as 2 other heads popped in from the open door. "What do you three want with Hayate-kun? Stop causing trouble for people, and go back to class! Anyway, isn't he in the same class as you 3?" Hinagiku asked. "Well, yes, but he isn't in class. We checked." Risa said as she and Miki walked in. "And the weird thing is, Nagi-chan is in class." Miki said. "But he was up this morning.. that's weird." Hinagiku mumbled as she walked around her table and leaned on it, crossing her arms. "This is a mystery we have to solve, Hina-chan!" Izumi said. "With the help of your brains and strength, Hina-chan!" Risa said. "That's right! There's no one of more capability than our Hina-chan!" Miki said. "I guess I'll check the house first." Hinagiku said. "The house?" Miki asked as the 3 of them leaned in close to Hinagiku. "What does that mean, Hina-chan?" Risa asked. "Well I live with Hayate-kun now.." Hinagiku started and the 3 idiots interrupted with a load of questions. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm only living there because Alice-san insisted on me taking after her!" Hinagiku said. "Who is Alice?" Miki asked. "That smart looking girl.. who we found.." Hinagiku said. "Oh, Hayata-kun's kid with you?" Izumi asked. "Oh yeah! I remember her!" Risa said. "How could we forget." Miki said. Hinagiku blushed. "You guys know it's not true! I could never have possibly have a child as big as her!" Hinagiku protested. "Ah, but Hayata-kun didn't exactly deny, did he?" Miki said. "That's right!" Risa said. "Hina-chan has a family!" Izumi squealed. "They're not my family! And I'd better go check if Hayate-kun is home now." Hinagiku said as she made her way to the lift.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku called as she walked around the house. Maria was probably out grocery shopping at this time of the day and Alice was still asleep, as usual. "Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku called again. No answer. She had checked the kitchen and pretty much everybody's room. Everyone except Hayate's room. She gulped at the thought of going into the room of the person she loved. But she had to solve the mystery. She slowly opened the door and peered into the dark room. She switched on the light and gasped at what she saw


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU. Hata Kenjirou does. It's a nice manga, GO READ IT!

Chapter 2

Hayate was unconcious on the floor of his room. Worried, Hinagiku quickly rushed to him and with his head sandwiched between her hands, tried to wake him up. "Hayate-kun, wake up, wake up!" she said. She put her head to his chest. There was still a heartbeat. And he was still breathing. "Hayate-kun, wake up!" she said, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hayate-kun! Are you OK? What happened?" she asked, worried. "Huh? Hinagiku-san?" he said in an almost inaudible voice. "Hayate-kun, are you OK?" Hinagiku asked. He blinked a few times and sat up, in surprise. "What time is it?" he asked. "You're already late for school. But it doesn't matter, you were unconcious on the floor. It must've been the stress of being a health manager, a butler for everyone, and a school student! It was bound to happen with such heavy workload." Hinagiku said. "No, it's not that.. I remember telling Ojou-sama to go ahead of me to school.. then... then... I... I think I might have tripped on something and lost conciousness." Hayate said. Hinagiku closed her eyes tight. She felt like she wanted to punch him. "Uh.. Hinagiku-san?" she heard Hayate say. "Hayate-kun..." she said with a dark air around her as she stood up. "Hina...giku...san...?" he said just before she landed a fist on his head. "Do you know how confused and worried I was that you were missing! And even more when I saw you unconcious! Even Izumi-chan and the others noticed!" Hinagiku shouted, stepping back. "You were worried about me?" Hayate asked slowly. She blushed and stared at the ground. "I-It's not like as if I'm the only one who will.. I.. It's just natural.." she said, stumbling on her words. Hayate stood up and took her in his arms. She blushed even harder. "Ha-Hayate-kun.. Wh-what are you doing?" she said, struggling. "Thank you for worrying for me, Hinagiku-san." he said, his voice muffled. Then, she realized he was shaking. "Hayate-kun.." she said. He was crying. "I've only had a few times where someone worries for me.. And it's a relief that Hinagiku-san does not hate me.." he said as he seperated himself from her. "Hayate-kun, I don't hate you." she said. "I understand.." he said. Hinagiku stared at the floor. "I love you." she said softly, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Hayate asked, leaning in closer. "I-I love you." she said, looking up. He was staring at her as he registered into his brain what she'd just said. "EHHHH?" he said loudly, stepping back in shock. "I realized it at the clock tower when you held me and showed me the mesmerizing view. I'm sorry, Hayate-kun, I needed to tell you. I know you have Nagi-chan to attend to, and Ayumu who likes you, and now Luca, who you need to take care of.. Even... Even if I have no chance, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I've wanted to, for a long time.." she said, staring at the ground again. "Hinagiku-san, I-" he started. "Hayate-kun, I have to go back to school, you'd better go too. I-I have alot of work to do. I'll see you later. Bye, Hayate-kun." she mumbled and rushed out, bumping into Maria at the door.

"Hayate-kun? I thought you'd already left for school!" Maria asked as he came out of the room. "No, Maria-san, I'm sorry. I must've tripped on something and fallen." he said, staring at the door. She'd just bumped into Hinagiku at the door. Something must've happened between them. Maria cleared her throat. "Hayate-kun." she said. "Maria-san, I'm very sorry, but I have to get to school now. Bye, Maria-san." he said, rushing out the door. "What was that all about?" Alice asked as she came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hiiiinaa-chan! So did you find out where Hayata-kun is?" Risa asked as she, Miki, and Izumi caught up to Hinagiku, who was still blushing furiously. She felt like she wanted to run away. She didn't want to come home to Hayate, and act awkwardly towards him. That would mean she'd somehow lost. She had to regain her composture and act like loving him was nothing that serious to her. "Hina-chan! So, what did you gather?" Miki asked. "I bet Hina-chan has found him in such a short time!" Izumi said. "Oh, he just tripped on something in his room.. and fainted." Hinagiku said. The three laughed. "I didn't know Hayata-kun was that fragile." Risa said. "Hayata-kun is usually so strong!" Izumi said. "Since I've found him, you three should go to class." Hinagiku said. "Hey! Here comes Hayata-kun!" Miki said. "Hayata-kuun!" Izumi called out. Hinagiku blushed and walked as briskly as possible. She had to get to the clock tower. "Hina-chan! Wait up! Why are you walking so fast!" Risa called. "Goo Hayata-kun! You can catch up to Hina-chan!" Izumi cheered. That meant he was running. She had to get to the tower. And fast. "Hinagiku-san!" he called out. He was getting closer. Very close. She had to start running or else he'd catch up to her. "Hinagiku-san!" he called out again. She broke into a run and ran as fast as she could to the clock tower. Once she was there, she was safe. "Wait, Hinagiku-san!" he called out again. She was losing him. 'Good.' she thought as she made it into the lift and the doors closed. She panted as she pressed the top button. "What am I doing... Running away from him like that.." she said to herself as the lift doors opened and she walked out. "Running like that only confirms that I've lost. I have to let him answer.. let him... reject me.." she said as she sat on the chair. The lift doors opened and the idiot trio came in. "Hina-chan!" they said in unison. "What are you guys.." she trailed off as Hayate walked in. "Hina-chan, why did you run off like that?" Izumi asked. "We will be able to catch you anyway, in the end, because we have rights to this room, too, Hina-chan." Risa said. Miki pulled the two and dragged them into the lift again. "Miki-chan! What are you doing?" Izumi asked. "Mikiiii-chaaaan!" Risa shouted as the lift doors closed. Hinagiku looked at the table full of papers in silence. Hayate was infront of her, also in silence. "Hayate-kun, I have a lot of work to do today, please leave me. We can talk another time." Hinagiku said as she picked up her pen. "Yes, Hinagiku-san. I'm sorry." he said as he excused himself. When he'd left, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, dropping her pen on the floor.

"Has Hinagiku-san come home yet?" Hayate asked as he came home from work. "No, why do you ask?" Maria asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just getting late." Hayate said. Something had happened between them. Maria was sure of it. "Hayateee..." Nagi called out from her room and Hayate made his way to her room. Maria looked at the clock as she wiped the kitchen counter. It was well over 9 o clock and Hinagiku was not back yet. Hayate was with Nagi in her room. Maria smelled drama ahead. And she wanted to be able to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU. Hata Kenjirou does. It's a nice manga, GO READ IT!

Chapter 3

Maria turned around when she heard the front door close, then watching as Hinagiku passed the kitchen doorway. She looked lost in thought and maybe, even, sad. Maria decided she had to find Hayate, so she went into Nagi's room, but he had been replaced by Chiharu as Nagi's companion. Nagi was lying down on her tummy, playing her PSP. Chiharu was playing her PSP, too, on the floor infront of the bed. "Have any of you seen Hayate-kun?" Maria asked. "No." Both Chiharu and Nagi said, not taking their eyes off their PSP screens. "Nagi, you'd better get ready for bed, or else you won't be able to get to school on time tomorrow." she said, stepping into the room.

Hayate could hear Maria and Nagi arguing from his room, where he was trying to study. He needed to concentrate, so he closed the door, then he attempted to absorb some new knowledge into his brain. But no matter how many times he read, or how hard he tried to understand, nothing made sense. After a few more tries, he decided to give himself a short rest. "What am I doing? I haven't even started and I'm already taking break." he said to himself in defeat. He closed his eyes and found himself going back to the moment when Hinagiku had confessed.

_He'd stared at her, feeling overwhelmed. What was she saying, all of a sudden?_

_"Hinagiku-san, I-"_

_"Hayate-kun, I have to go back to school, you'd better go too. I-I have alot of work to do. I'll see you later. Bye, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku had said, before running out of his room. He'd taken a few seconds standing there, deciding what he had to do, before he started to run after her. "Hayate-kun? I thought you'd already left for school!" Maria said, blocking his way. He'd mumbled a quick response and then decided to go around her, but then she was starting to say something else. Hayate then interrupted her with an excuse, and dashed past her, bumping into her a little._

_Once outside, he'd broken into a sprint, heading to school. "Ha-Hayate-kun..?" Ayumu had muttered as he ran past her. "STOP!" a cross guard had shouted, beside the road. Hayate had to stop, so he used his time to search around. No Hinagiku, but he'd spotted a gift shop, and walked towards it._

Hinagiku sat on the wooden platform outside the house, facing the yard. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd figured she would be free once the truth was out, but now she felt like she had to avoid Hayate for the rest of her life. Now, because of the confession, she was convinced she was scarred for life. She could just imagine herself, 80 years later, on a rocking chair, with grey hair and a long nightie dress, with her grandchildren, telling them about her confession to Hayate. She stopped there. If she had grandchildren, that meant she had children, so was her husband in the story Hayate?

"No no no no no NO!" she said, hitting her head with both hands. "Hinagiku-san?" she heard Hayate say from behind. She froze. _No way_, she thought, _this can't be happening. Did his bad luck rub onto me? _"Hinagiku-san, why're you out here? It's late." Hayate said, sitting beside her. Close, but not too close. She kept her head down, because she was blushing so furiously. "Thinking." she managed to mumble. "Hinagiku-san, you think too much. You are the one with too much workload. You really should get some rest." he said. She couldn't believe it. She'd just confessed to him less than a day ago, and here he was, talking like nothing had happened. He was completely unfazed. "Well then what are you doing here, Hayate-kun! Don't you have to study?" she asked, almost shouting, as she forced herself to look at him.

Hayate couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinagiku was staring at him. He could tell that she was trying to glare at him, but her true feelings were too strong, making her look sad and disappointed instead. She had tears streaming down her face. Each tear actually sparkling, even if only abit, in the moonlight. "I'm just taking a break for now." he said, not being able to take his face off hers. She stood up. "I-I-I'm going to sleep now, you'd better st-study, Hayate!" she said, choking a little as she proceeded to walk in.

Before she knew what was happening, she'd been pulled by the wrist back out and into Hayate's chest. He embraced her, which broke the already cracking dam holding her tears behind her eyes. It was all too overwhelming for her. She put her arms around him, too. And for the first time, they were hugging each other from both sides.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU. Hata Kenjirou does. It's a nice manga, GO READ IT!

Chapter 4

"I see.." Maria got into her maid uniform and closed the door behind her, heading to the kitchen, as usual. She'd seen what had happened last night. Not on purpose, of course, she wasn't eavesdropping. She was just 'coincidentally' staying up late till after midnight and watching Hayate and Hinagiku, and then she saw everything that happened between them. "Ah, Maria-san. You are up early, as usual, I've made some breakfast, so-"

"Hayate-kun, do you like Hinagiku?" Maria asked. "Eh? What are you saying?" Hayate asked. "I know what happened last night." Maria said. "Maria-san was.. eavesdropping?" Maria blushed. "Certainly not! I just know!" Maria quickly said, rushing out of the kitchen before he could ask anything else. She had to think this through. She didn't want Nagi to get hurt, but he hadn't said he liked her, right? All he had done was hug her for comfort. Maria knew what she had to do first, find out Hayate's feelings for Hinagiku.

"Hayate, why do you think sleep is important?" Nagi asked at breakfast. "Sleep helps to recharge your body, and lets your body rest." Hayate said. "That's right. And that's exactly what I need right now, so I'll just be going back to sleep now.." Nagi said, standing up. "Nagi! Eat your breakfast!" Maria said, entering the kitchen. "Alright, I'll be going now, bye!" Hinagiku said, popping her head into the kitchen for a while. Everyone waved her goodbye.

When Hinagiku'd opened the door, she was hit with a burst of fresh air. Just what she needed. She couldn't believe Hayate had hugged her instead of rejecting her. She hummed a song, and closed her eyes. Her life at this point was, what? Great? Good? Perfect? Nice? She opened her eyes. Hayate hadn't said he liked her. Hugging her didn't automatically mean he liked her. He was a nice person, he would comfort people when they were sad. And just like that, she was unsure.

With Nagi at Isumi's house, Hayate had a free afternoon. And all he could do was go home, so he went, and met Hinagiku on the way. She blushed and tried to walk past him but he quickly blocked her way. "Hinagiku-san, wait." he said. "I'm waiting. What do you want?" she asked, head down. There were people looking, and Hayate was well aware of that. He knelt down and held one of Hinagiku's hands with his. "Ha-Hayate! What do you think you're doing!" she whispered fiercely, but she didn't need to whisper, everyone on the streets was already looking. Hayate presented to her a little box, wrapped in a red bow. "What's this?" Hinagiku asked, accepting the gift. The people around started cheering. Hayate stood up. "It's for you. I got it when I was running after you." he said. Hinagiku nodded slowly. "Well, I'm guessing you have to go now. So I'll be on my way. See you at home, Hinagiku-san!" he called, starting to walk. Some people gasped, thinking that they were already living together before he proposed to her with the supposed ring in the box. Hinagiku blushed and walked back to school.

Maria was already at the door when Hinagiku returned from school. "Oh, Maria-chan.." Hinagiku greeted. "Ah, yes, hello." Maria said, smiling as Hinagiku passed her. "Hinagiku-san! You're back!" Hayate said, carrying a tray with a cup of tea. "Uh, yes.." Hinagiku said, and a moment of intense silence passed. "So did you like the gift?"

"HAYATE!" Nagi shouted from her room. "Yes, ojou-sama!" Hayate replied, smiling at Hinagiku, then attending to Nagi. Hinagiku, not noticing Maria, who was watching, walked into her room and sat on her bed. She hadn't opened the box. She was too busy with her work, and she had even left the box at the clock tower.

_You are being invited to the performance of Luca-san_, read the first line of the invitation. It was that evening, and the letters had arrived late, in fact, so late, that she wasn't sure she would be able to make it. "Are you going for this, Hina?" Nagi asked, stopping at the doorway of her room. Hinagiku smiled at the young girl infront of her. "Sure, are you?"

"Of course!" Nagi said, grinning. "I might be late. So all of you can go ahead without me." Hinagiku said.  
>"Oh, ok, and you'll come straight from school, right?" Nagi asked. Hinagiku smiled. "I'll see you tonight." Nagi said and left. "So you're really going?" Alice asked, crawling out from under the bed. "What were you doing down there!" Hinagiku asked, jumping up. "I fell asleep down there. It felt more safer there if I'm sleeping alone." Alice said. "Well, are you going for this?" Hinagiku asked. "No, I want to sleep. These parties aren't my thing." Alice replied, returning to her bed. Hinagiku sighed.<p>

At school, Hinagiku worked all day till 7 in the evening. The performance had started at 6, she was late, but the performance ended at 10, so she decided to go, in her school uniform, since there was no time to change.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU. Hata Kenjirou does. It's a nice manga, GO READ IT!

Chapter 5

"Thank you everyone! For coming to my performance! It means a lot to me that all of you took the time to come, even though the invitations had just arrived today," Luca said on the stage, grinning at everyone "And I would also like to thank one person, if not for that one person, I probably wouldn't even be here because of all the work I have to do!" Everyone cheered. "Let's welcome... HAYATE-KUN!" The cheering increased and everyone applauded, as Hayate went up on stage and smiled, waving at the crowd. "Thankyou, Luca-san, but it is my job as your health manager to ensure you are healthy, and don't overwork yourself." Hayate said.

Hinagiku could hear applauding and cheering from inside the huge double doors she was standing infront of. She pushed them open and went in.

"Hayate-kun here, is an amazing person! So I shall reward him!" Luca said, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Uh, Luca-san, you didn't have to reward me with anything.." Hayate said, distancing himself from her, blushing, with his hand to the cheek she'd kissed. Even though the lights were glaring, he could see the people at the back near the huge double doors. He could see Hinagiku. Hinagiku walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She was sure that Hayate looked like he'd enjoyed the peck. She didn't understand how he felt about her, and she wanted him to tell her directly. "Hinagiku-san!" Hayate said from behind her. She turned around, he was about 2 metres away from her. "Please, tell me how you feel about me. I'm confused, and I don't want to be like this anymore. I need the truth." Hinagiku said. A cool breeze passed, and Hayate closed his eyes. "Did you like your gift?" he asked. "I'm asking you for your feelings, and you're asking me if I liked your gift?" she asked. "Yes." he said.

She walked away. Walked away from the boy she loved. She couldn't believe him. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to get home, and away from him, even if only for a few hours.

"So how was it?" Alice asked as Hinagiku entered the room. "I'm giving up on Hayate." she said. Alice slowly nodded. "What happened?"

"I asked him to clearly tell me his feelings, and he asked me if I like the gift he gave me." Hinagiku said. "Did you open the gift?" Alice asked. "No.."

"Well then, open it!" Alice said. "But it's at school." Hinagiku looked up at her. "Then go get it."

There was a full moon out, and it was more windy than usual. Hinagiku was running as fast as she could to school.

And when she reached, it was deserted, and dark. She unlocked the gate and walked in. It was cold. "I should've brought my scarf and jacket.." she whispered, rubbing her hands for warmth.

She pressed the lift button and waited for the lift. After a few minutes she looked up to check which floor the lift was at. At the top floor. She pressed the button again. Nothing. "Great, the power must be off." she said. "Indeed it is, President." a robotic voice said. She looked around. There was no one.

"Who's there?"

"You're worst nightmare." the voice replied, and a giant robot appeared from behind the school. "Wh-what.. are you.." she asked. "I am a killer robot." it said. "Who sent you?" Hinagiku asked. "No one. I am in complete control of myself. And I am here to target the almighty student council president because of the challenge it is."

She whipped out her kendo stick. "Don't be so sure you'll win." she charged at the robot and jumped, hitting his abdominal area. The robot staggered back abit and attempted to grab Hinagiku, but she swerved, and kicked him with great force. She was too quick for him to grab. "The smaller I am, the harder it is to catch."

The robot shot missiles at her, missing her, but hitting the school building. He swung his arm, smashing the roof as Hinagiku jumped, and hit him in the face.

She jumped down to his foot and drived her kendo stick into his foot, nailing him to the ground. WIres spilled out and electrical currents went crazy, almost touching her, but she was fast.

But while she was avoiding the currents, she wasn't watching the robot's hands, and he grabbed her, her head and legs exposed, while her body was behind crushed. He could kill her easily. She then remembered what Hayate had said to her when they had first met.

"HAYATE!" she shouted. Nothing happened. The robot stared at her. "Do not shout randomly, it is annoying." the robot said. She felt tears escape and wiggled in the robot's arm. "No use, president. I have a grip as tight as steel.. get it? Steel? Because, I'm made of-" The robot was sent flying into the school, crushing the exterior and it's contents. "Hayate!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hayate asked. "Oh, is this the person you had called out for?" the robot asked. Hinagiku was still trapped. She looked up at the clock tower, it was unharmed. "Why are you looking there, president?" the robot asked. "None of your business!"

The robot swung an arm and split the tower in two, the top half crashing into the floor, furniture spilling out. "No!"

Hayate charged and the robot and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the side and onto the top half of the tower, and let go of Hinagiku, who fell to the ground. "Hinagiku-san!" Hayate called. The robot got up again, managing to stand up, one foot stuck to the ground. Hinagiku ran and kicked his thigh with a force, strong enough to disconnect the leg from its body. "Find the switch." Hayate whispered, running onto the robot and kicking him aside, to expose his back. The robot's speaker had been damaged, so he couldn't speak. Hinagiku quickly pushed the off switch, as the robot attempted to flip itself.

"Hayate, the tower is crushed, and your gift was inside, I'm so sorry.. I haven't seen it." she said. Hayate smiled and took out the gift from his pocket. "Ha-Hayate? How did-"

"I went to the clock tower this morning to help Risa-chan with something, and saw the box. So I kept it. You must have forgotten it." he smiled, putting it in her hands. "Oh, Hayate-kun... that means you knew I haven't seen it.. so why did you ask me if I liked it?" she asked. "Because I want you to see it." he answered. "But, that makes me so horrible. I'm so sorry I forgot about it!"

"It's OK, open it." he smiled.

She gently untied the bow and opened the small box. A single white cookie, in the shape of a heart, with chocolate and vanilla white words that read _I love you_, sat in the compact space it had. "Hayate.." she mumbled. "I love you." he said, bringing her chin up and putting his lips to hers.

**THE END :)**


End file.
